The Pink Blossom and The Red Demon
by Dancing Wolf 1223
Summary: Sakura wasn't thrilled about attending Suna boarding School, but sadly she no choice. So when one of her roommates that she can't be caught with a boy, and she falls in love with a boy at the local coffee shop that doesn't know she exists, will she be able to get her man? And keep that Dark Secret from her Professor? Will her friends keep quiet? . Please R&R. some OC's. and OOCness
1. New School and New Hell

_**This is a story I had in my head for a while, and I hope you like it. I don't own Kishimoto does. Also, be sure to vote on my poll to decide the Naruto boy you want Sakura to be with.**_

The sun had shone brightly through the glass window of the car that sped along the road to Suna Boarding School. The last thing that that she wanted on her mind was this. Especially for it to be an all girl's boarding school.

She just wanted to be with her friends and to run around with them, like all the times she and her girlfriends had done together. They always would go to the local coffee shop and look at the cute boys that would go there for a well deserved break. That always made her and her friends tick and ooze with emotion, for any chance they could have a cute boy come near them.

The only thing that was good to her, was so that she didn't have to be with her parents. The people who brought her to the hell that was that boarding school. She would miss her friends, and prayed that she could still be able to call them whenever they got the chance.

Her train-of-thought was caught off when a huge bump appeared on the road, causing the blue Toyota that was the car, to rock jump into the air, and come back down with a loud "_bang_!"

"Are you all right, Sakura?" the voice of her father who was driving her to the hellhole asked as he readjusted himself from the disfigured bump on the road. "Damn, they seriously need to fix that road. Someone can get hurt."

Sakura didn't feel like talking at all. Every fiber of her being just wanted to hurl herself of that car, that way, she didn't have to go to that school that her father forced her to go to. She knew he meant well, but all she wanted was to kick back at her old school, and gossip about the cute boy in her biology class. Never in her life would she think she would be in an all girls school. This was one going to be one hell of a school year, especially since this would be her third year of high school.

Time appeared to not be in her favor, for just as she was about to say something to her father, the car stopped and a robust and giant campus appeared in front of her.

A huge building with a giant bell on the top of it stood as she looked around. Cherry blossoms stood beside each side of the building, adding color to it. Two other building were around the campus as well. Sakura saw that the they were the kitchen, a theater, and also one more lone building was connected to the school. The sign said that it was rooms for the students.

"Someone just kill me now," she thought as she stepped out of the car as her dad also stepped out and handed her, her luggage.

"You'll like it here, Sakura. I promise I'll call you whenever I get the chance." With those final words, her father gave her a compassionate hug and waved good-bye as he got back into his car and drove away at a considerate rate.

As her father's blue and silver Toyota sped away, she focused her eyes on the building and stared at it blankly. This is what would be judging her future. This is the place that took her freedom away. She put her head down and reluctantly walked into the building.

The inside of it wasn't that bad, but the décor was light brown on the bricks. The doors were a dark brown color and had glass on the top of it.

"You must be the new student," a woman in her mid thirties approached, a small spring in her step as she came up to the bummed out Sakura who waited for the woman.

She had sleek black hair that hung down the left side of her neck and was flipped to the left side of her cheek. It also appeared to Sakura that she had light brown highlights on her bangs and nowhere else. An elegant demeanor surrounded her body. You could might have guessed she was in beauty pageants a while back, when she was younger of course. A long red spaghetti strap dress that ran passed her knees and hit the top of her feet. Her skin was fair and appealing. Most boys would probably take a liking to her, if she didn't already have a boyfriend or husband. To top the look all off, black high heeled sandals were around her feet.

"I'm surprised she has not broke her neck from so much heel," Sakura thought with a slick grin plastered on her face in an impressed way. "I know I would..."

The woman stepped three feet in front of Sakura. A light smile appeared on her face in a warm way that said, "_we hope you will enjoy your stay at this academy._"

"Yeah, I'm sure I will enjoy the academy of hell. It already took most of my friends and freedom along with it." Sakura just wanted to leave this place for good. She felt her body becoming tense and aggravated like an angry bear. So far, she seemed like the entire experience that her overprotective father signed her up for, is like an entire peace of junk; to be thrown away and forgotten along with the other damn things he's done for her. Will this nightmare of hers ever have an end to it? Things didn't seem to go well at all for her at the moment, and she knew it perfectly.

"Good morning Ms. Sakura Haruno," the woman greeted as she put her hand out in front of her for her new student to shake. Lily grabbed her hand gently, and firmly enough and gave it a good shake that was slow yet affective for a passionate hello. "I'm your professor for the semester, Mrs. Haruno. My name is Shizune. You will be rooming with two other girls. They'll be waiting for you in dorm room number twelve." With those final words being spoken so quickly, Shizune went into one of the classrooms and that was the last she saw of her professor.

"Well, I wonder why she was in such a fucking hurry to get out..." Sakura thought to herself as she raised an eyebrow in question. She didn't want to be with the teachers so much, so she hurried herself to the dorm rooms, suitcases in her hands as she scurried to the room that she would be in for a while.

Her father told her while she was there, that she could come and visit him on the weekends since he wanted his daughter to keep working on an education and pass. At this boarding school, you can go to the local coffee shop, and explore around the area. That's pretty much it for the school except for the movie theater. She enjoyed being with her father, but she just didn't want to be around him for a while. Not after what he did to her. It was in his best interest, but why this place where you have to be so prep and fancy? Reasons she'll never know why. Unless her roommates wanted to share it. But it's more than likely that it probably won't be answered...at least for a while.

Not long after Sakura was done with her train-of-thought, she set her bags beside her and stood blankly at the door. Room number twelve: that was it. The place that would determine her destiny for a better future, and for her to see her close friends again.

The dark door felt smooth to the touch as she knocked on the firm door with slow, and quiet force. She heard ruckus on the other side of the door. Lily placed her head on the door, but that was a big mistake. As soon as her head hit the door, the door flipped open and a loud _smack_ from wood to skin hit the atmosphere.

"DAMN!" Sakura screamed while placing a hand on her now throbbing cheek. She looked back up to face the person who hit her with such force.

A girl, that was the same age as her, placed her hand firmly on Lily's shoulder and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I didn't see you near the door. Here, we know better than to plaster our faces against doors, unless you want a good smack." The girl gave a small grin to Lily. Lily replied with an agitated expression on her face. "Sorry...again, let me introduce myself...my name is Katrina. Judging by the hit I gave you, you are new to this school?"

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. Her eyes shifted to Katrina's features. A kind smile appeared on Katrina's face. To her, Katrina wasn't the one to cause trouble, she was more like a soft teddy bear. Always there when you need her, and never there to hurt you unless you make her out to do so. Her eyes were a light blue with a greenish tint to them. Kind, yet still compassionate and caring in a way. Blond hair also was a feature. It ran halfway down her back while a few strands hung along the side of her cheeks. She wore a white t-shirt with a complex red heart in the center of it. Light blue jean shorts that went down to her knees covered up her lower torso perfectly. Those fabrics went well together on her, and for her figure.

She looked like a model to Sakura. She was thin and beautiful, with just a small amount of curve around the sides of her body.

"Come on inside, you should meet my sister, Olivia, but I call her Olive for short."

Sakura grabbed her bags as Katrina coaxed her in with a smile on her face. Lily looked around when she was inside and saw a normal sized bed on the far back corner of the room. Two bunks accompanied it while being on the right side of the room. Three light brown wooden desks were alongside the corners of the room as well. It wasn't what Lily was used to, but it will have to do. The side of the walls were a light gray, but the ceiling was white along with the carpeting on the floor.

"Hello!" the hyperactive voice of Olivia rang out as she kicked her feet on the top of the bunk bed. Olivia's feet made the wood that held the beds up to thump every time her feet hit the wood. Lily gave a small wave, but she still had a bored look on her face. She just wanted the semester to be over and done with. "You must be our new roommate...what was your name again?" Olivia asked while tapping her forefinger to her chin in thought. "Susan...Sora...Sahara...It's not coming to me..."

"Excuse my sister, Sakura-" Katrina spoke but didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for Olivia jumped off the bed in happiness.

"That's the name!" Olivia screamed happily as she danced around the room. She twirled and did flips around the two ecstatic girls. They had to move a few times so that Olivia would not clobber into them while she doing her freestyle routine. Finally, after fifteen minutes of non-stop dancing, Olivia crashed down onto the lower bunk with a _thump_, causing the cushion to move underneath the pressure.

Sakura looked at Olivia in both astonishment, and wonder. Was this really her way of having fun? She wasn't really sure, but Olivia seemed a bit interesting. She also had greenish eyes as well. But, instead of having blond hair like her sister, she had light brown hair, with normal blond highlights. Her hair was pulled back into bun and a few strands fell out due to her reckless dancing. A wild flower dress shirt with different ti-dye covered up her upper torso, while long black jeans covered her lower. To compliment the look, she wore light brown leather sandals.

"She looks really pretty in that outfit," Sakura thoughtfully complimented as she took a seat on a desk chair. "So, do we have any access to any boys?" she blurted out. The truth was that she never really had a boyfriend she could put up with. They only dated her for a little bit, but when another girl approached, they dumped her like a bunch of old magazines, never to be read again.

Both Olivia and Katrina turned to each other in thought, until Olivia decided to answer, "there are boys at the boys boarding school a few blocks away, but we can't really talk to them unless we're at the coffee shop, or the boys or us secretly invite a few of them for a secret party or study date." That hurt Sakura like a giant brick was thrown at her and hit her gut.

"How about we invite some over?" she asked while raising an eyebrow questionably. With doing so Olivia and Katrina looked at each other again.

"Do what you wish...but I would meet some boys at the coffee shop before I get any ideas..." Katrina smiled. Olivia did the same alongside her sister.

"Maybe this might not be a bad idea after all," Sakura thought to herself as she crashed on her bed in a relaxing manor. "I just hope I meet some hot boy tomorrow. Today was tiring, and I want just relax."

She got up from the bed and slowly placed her suitcase beside her as she heaved it toward her, while giving a loud grunt of displeasure.

"My sister and I have decided to give you the bed, Sakura," Olivia smiled brightly, "both of us are used to bunk beds and we figured you would like the space."

"Thanks," Sakura bowed thankfully as she put her clothes and toiletries away. When she was finished, she plopped down on the bed; the mats swaying underneath the pressure that was put onto them. She looked at the clock that was next to the bed on the nightstand and gave a yawn before doing so. "five, huh..." Sakura groaned while closing her eyes to rest.

"We know it's hard to want to be with your family again, but you'll be used to it." Katrina smiled as she put her eyes on her sister, "right Olive?"

"Absolutely Kat!" Olivia screeched as she pumped her fist playfully in the air, "that's the nickname I just gave you sister!"

Katrina just rolled her eyes playfully while putting her eyes back on a passed out Sakura. "Maybe we should give her some rest, and get her when dinner is ready?"

"Okay," Olivia yawned while she followed after her sister as they shut the door behind them. Leaving Sakura to sleep on the bed.

…...

_**Hope you guys like it! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! I would also be happy to. I will make sure to return the favor. Thanks :D**_


	2. Meeting Gaara, Katrina's Warning

_**Hey everyone, I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review! The more reviews and views I get, the quicker the next chapter will be! :) **_

…_**...**_

Sakura woke up to feel her bed moving rapidly to the sides, and before she could wake up completely to say anything, she felt pressure on the bed. The force of the pressure caused her to leap into the air, and crash down on the carpeted floor. Sakura rubbed her sore face after hitting it first on the floor. "Which one of you decided to wake me up from my slumber?!" she complained while taking a look at her roommates in the eyes. You could see the fire that fueled into them.

Olivia looked at Sakura in a frightened passion. By the way her roommate had fire in her eyes, she could tell she wasn't a person to be woken up that forceful. "My apologies Sakura," Olivia sighed while rubbing her head in embarrassment. "I guess I shouldn't have gone that far for waking you for dinner."

"Olive, I warned you that if you woke someone up by jumping on their bed, you're bound to get your butt chewed out," Katrina grinned while putting her hands behind her back in a relaxed fashion.

Olivia growled angrily at her sister as she stormed out of their dorm. Both Sakura and Katrina heard her complaining when she was heading down the stairwell to the cafe for lunch. Her voice started to fade as she moved farther away from them.

"Sorry you have to go through all of this shit," Sakura grinned as she quickly put her blankets over her bed.

"You get used to it," Katrina replied with a smirk plastered across her face.

When they finished what they had to do with the dorm, both of them rushed down the stairwell to meet Olivia at the cafe. As they stepped inside, the room was based with white tile floor, and the walls were made with dark brown bricks. Long,white rectangular tables were in the middle of the room so everyone could sit beside each other, and no other tables were around the room. Benches sat beside the tables.

"They call it a cafe, but it looks like a regular school cafeteria since we can't sit anywhere else but at the rectangular tables," Sakura complained while crossing her arms over her chest, "this is totally not going to be a good school year. I can tell you that much."

"You'll like it, you might just maybe find that special someone at the local coffee shop," Katrina went into the line alongside Sakura to get dinner. "Even though you can't be caught with a boy here, you might be able to bring him some boys for a dorm party. Besides, dorms are big enough to have thirty or more people in them." she grabbed a turkey sandwich, with some grilled shrimp and skim milk.

"Like that will ever happen," Sakura grimaced while grabbing a chicken salad with berries, and a twelve ounce sparkling water. "There were a few boys I'd be hitting on back at my home town, but, not being able to have boys dorms in this school really sucks." she grabbed her dinner and sat down beside Olivia and Katrina at the far back table. Sakura looked down at her dinner and popped a strawberry in her mouth; chewing slowly as to not appear like a slob. When she swallowed she began to speak again. "If only I could be able to meet the boy of my dreams at this school. I Just wish they allowed boys in this school too."

"All of us do," Katrina replied, her eyes closed as if to keep calm for unknown reasons. "You sure want to meet a boy don't you?" Sakura gave her a small but noticeable nod. "So, how about this. When we're done with our dinner, we can walk over to the local coffee shop and see if there are any boys that peek our interest?"

"I LOVE THAT IDEA, KAT!" Olivia screeched, "maybe I will be able to see an old guy friend of mine. I just hope that we'll be able to fall in love without our professor and or principle finding out..." Olivia whispered the last part and started to tear the peel of her orange slowly.

Sakura wouldn't mind meeting a young boy that peeked her interest. She has not had that many boyfriends, so maybe that would be the day she might find her prince charming. All of the boys in her neighborhood were okay, but when she thought she found the one; they'd dump her like a load of garbage and go to another pretty that happened to prance along toward the boy she was with. Why she wasn't able to get a boy that would be hers? Some said it was about her large forehead. It wasn't her fault that she had it, but she tried to not show signs of being offended. Every time, it would backfire like her father's old truck.

She was caught out of her trance when Olivia started to poke her ribs in a curious fashion. She hasn't said anything in fifteen minutes, so she thought maybe that would do the trick...it did. Sakura winced in pain when she was jabbed in the ribs the fifth time and grabbed Olivia's hand in a '_I'm awake you better quit before I make you'_ fashion.

"Sorry, it's just that you appeared to be in a daze, and that was the way I got Kat to wake up when she's in her own dream world." Olivia rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and started to chew a piece of her orange as the juice ran down the back of her throat slowly.

Sakura didn't care about being woken up. She was actually kind of happy that her roommate took her away from the memories of boys that had dumped her over the past few years. The only thing that might be good, was to see if any boys had or might catch her eye.

When all of the girls were finished with their dinner, Katrina rushed back up to her dorm, grabbed her purse, with some money that she got from working a bit at the coffee shop they were just now heading to, and rushed back down to be with her sister and roommate.

When they stepped outside, the sun was just now setting. The night sky showed parts of black and red as the moon started to come up, and the sun going down. The coffee shop was right next door to the boys boarding school, and a few blocks away from their school.

By the time they reached the shop, the time had just peaked to eight o'clock, and the coffee shop stayed open until eleven, so they still had some time to spend. The shop was just a small little building with brown circle tables around the room. An ordering board was at the top of the right side wall, alongside with the counter. The colors were mostly brown except for the ceiling which was white with a yellow tint. White chairs were alongside the tables, and little light brown and white lamps hung down from the ceiling as well.

The place wasn't packed, but there were a few boys in the shop as well as girls. Most of the girls were trying to see if any boy would like to be with her, so some were talking to them to try and get a number at least...or more than that.

"Do you see any boy that catches your eye, Sakura?" Olivia asked while talking a seat on a brown circular stool while holding her head up lazily with her hand. Sakura started scanning around, and one boy did appear to be catching her eye.

This boy had crimson red locks the looked to be half messy and half clean. Black rings went around her eyelids. His eyes were a seafoam color, with no pupils at least as what Sakura saw. His expression showed that he could careless about everything, and anything that comes near him. Another thing that caught the rosette's eye, was that he had no eyebrows.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked the roommates while pointing her finger to the side as if he didn't get the point that she was watching him. Both of the girls looked at him, and their eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"I wouldn't go near him, Sakura" Katrina spoke in a warning voice. "I'm just worried that he'll hurt you. My friend Kiba that goes to the boys boarding school next door, he told me about him. He's new like you, but he also was caught trying to kill a student that tried to take his things." Katrina whispered in Sakura's ear and sat her down next to her. "I just don't want you to end up in the same predicament as the boy that got hurt from him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and paid no heed to her friend's warning, "Just because you guys heard from a guy that's in the same school as him, doesn't mean that he could be that mean. He could have some problems at home or something..." Sakura said as she turned her gaze to the boy that she warned to avoid.

The boy sipped his tea slowly and looked out the window of the shop. He looked to have shiny pale skin in Sakura's point-of-view.

"Don't say we didn't warn you Sakura," Katrina pouted while crossing her arms over her chest, "If he decides to hurt you like he did that guy, don't come crying to me or my sister. We're heading home, so we'll see you in the dorm...later." As Katrina and Olivia were out of sight, Sakura walked slowly over to the redhead and took a seat next to him. He didn't even appear to notice her, but he put an eye on her while keeping the other one on the window. He gave her a cross look and then put his other eye back on the window.

"_Okay, so people skills need to be improved,"_ Sakura thought while paying to heed to his cross expression toward her, and left a kind smile on her face. "Hello," Sakura kindly said while giving a small dainty smile.

The boy only gave a small nod as his way of saying 'hi', but he didn't speak to her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and you are?" said person asked while trying to get a coversation going, but it didn't work. He only gave her a small glare and got up from his seat, and started to walk away. "Hey! Stop!" Sakura shouted while running to his side and put a hand softly on his shoulder blade. He stopped instantly. "I asked you what your name is, could you at least give me that before walking away like that..." Sakura asked while cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Gaara," he said while sounding ticked off having to say it to her. His demeanor seemed to be full of anger, but Sakura didn't budge. To her she wasn't afraid of anything, but she thought maybe she could show him some kindness before she would leave the shop.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked while giving a successful smile. "You seem to be a kind person, maybe you could come over to the girls school once the teachers leave for the day?" Gaara gave her a small curious expression and gave a small but noticeable nod. With that, Gaara left the shop and walked slowly back to his school, hands behind his back interlocked together and showed still no expression. He just walked back with nothing in particular running through his lost mind.

"_I hope he remembers..._" Sakura thought while running back to the dorm to tell her girl friends about Gaara coming over to the dorm. But, she knew that it would seem like World War III when she got back to the room...and she couldn't possibly be more correct than that.

…**...**

_**I Hope you all liked that chapter. If you review I'll do the same to your story. Please PM me if you have anything you would want to see in the story, and if I should put Sasuke in the story as well or not. Thanks for reading, and like I keep saying, the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter will be. ;)**_


	3. A New Rivalry Presents Itself

_**Hey everybody, I've got some help from LiadanAlice and she helped me with the idea for the story. Thanks again, Alice! Hopefully I did this chapter justice! Enjoy everyone! XD Also I will be starting with Gaara, I'll be switching from Sakura to him from time to time when it the opportunity presents itself. Anyway, enough about what I'm doing and enjoy the story.**_

…

Gaara stepped into the boarding school that he didn't want to be in anyway. His father sent him there to get a good education, while in Gaara's eyes he knew his father just wanted to get rid of the so called misfit. He passed the entrance and stepped inside, and as he did so, he felt a slight poke on his shoulder blade. His body tensed and slowly he narrowed his eyes awaiting a roommate that he was hoping wouldn't bother him. He faced him slowly, his seafoam eyes angrily glancing at the teen that poked him. "What do you want, Tobi?" Gaara didn't give a damn. The only way to get the roommate away, was hopefully to talk to him and then ignore him until he realizes he's not talking to anyone anymore.

"I'm just peachy, roommate!" Tobi cheerfully replied to the redhead. Spiky black hair covered the top of his head. Onyx colored eyes resembled that of coal. A long light brown colored jacket with a white shirt and tie covered his upper torso and stopped at his waist. Light brown pants came along to match the outfit along with black shoes that had a small heel to them.

"Don't call me that again...ever," Gaara whispered in an agitated way as he started up the stairs to the dorm. He thought that he didn't need friends. He didn't need anyone. All that matted was getting this hell of a school over with so he could finally be alone any way that he wanted. He looked back to how his siblings finally went off to college, and was stuck being in a crappy boarding school, where you don't do anything but work...and that was fine enough for him. His thinking was cut off when a familiar voice started to talk to him again.

"So, have you met any new people today?" Tobi smiled excitedly as he moved in front of Gaara while keeping pace with his roommate's footsteps. Gaara didn't respond and walked past Tobi while giving his shoulder a hard shove with his side. "Okay, guess we'll talk some other time."

Leaving Tobi in the dust, a frustrated Gaara mumbled under his breath, "Probably, but you won't hear anything from me. And they call me crazy..." He stormed off and slammed the door behind him while lying down on his bed, and looked up at the white ceiling and gave a low deep sigh while thinking about what might be ahead of him tomorrow, and praying that nothing would be bothering him in any way, shape or form.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"You did what?!" Katrina screamed while leaping from the top bunk. When her feet hit the floor it felt like the entire room shook from the rage boiling inside of her. "You have to be kidding me! Gaara is one of the meanest boys there in the school!" she began to get in Sakura's space which made the rosette back away, "He is considered to only care about himself, and if you bring him here, all he'll want to do is make sure you have a bad experience with him. You have to believe me! That redhead will make your day a living hell!"

Sakura didn't want to hear anymore of this. If he did try to be mean to her, she would fight back just as hard. "Go right ahead and call him what you will, but if he tries to be mean to me, I'll return the favor."

"That's just going to make him angry..." Olivia spoke up, her eyes showing both frustration and a bit of sadness. She didn't want to be there when the redhead blows up in her roommate's face. It wouldn't happen to an awesome friend in her book. "I just hope you know what you're doing. If he can hurt those boys and not be ashamed of doing so, don't think he won't do the same to you." Olivia lied down on the bunk and tried desperately to fall asleep.

"I don't why all of you are so afraid of him. He's only a boy, and when boys back talk a girl, then they're going to be in a full out war!" Sakura threw her hands in the air as if trying to stifle a way to signify her victory.

It's not like she had never had a fight with a boy. This wasn't new to her at all. If they wanted to show her the door, she'd shove it back into their faces and the next time she would see them, they would be in for an entire smack down.

Not wanting to interfere with anything else, and being talked to like a daughter by her roommates, she lied back down and looked at the ceiling while her mind started to trail off. She started to think about her mother. How she left Sakura and her father alone to be with another man with a new family. She thought about her father and how he might be thinking that leaving her there would probably be a good thing. She just wanted to get out and have freedom again. But, she didn't know that while she started to doze off, a certain crimson haired boy was thinking the exact same thing. They just wanted to be free, and to have the same privileges as any other person that wasn't stuck there.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When class was over at around one o'clock, Sakura started to type the paper that was to be completed by a couple days, and she didn't even know what her topic could be. Katrina and Olivia already began typing about World War 2 and the Vietnamese War, but she didn't know what history topic she was going to type about. She began to think of ideas, but she was worried that somebody else would be doing the same as her, and that wasn't going to fly in her book.

"Do any of you have a history topic that I could do?" Sakura asked while still looking at her laptop's screen. Ideas began to fill her mind, but it was so hard to choose without knowing if anybody in her class would be doing the same thing.

Katrina turned her head and looked at Sakura's back, a light smile plastered on her face. "Do whatever you think will work with Professor Shizune. She said she didn't care if you repeated a topic that someone else was doing-" she was cut off when Olivia started talking.

"Why not have Gaara help you?" she asked kindly. She wanted Sakura to be friends with Gaara so that he wouldn't think about hurting anybody else. "I'm sure that he would be lucky to have someone help him on his paper. All boys have to do the same thing that the girl boarding school's work is. So he has to be doing the same thing that we're working on."

Sakura thought about the idea and thought that maybe it would work. She didn't get a chance to know Gaara very well the other night and it might make them get to know each other better. "I think that idea will work Oliva!" Sakura shouted ecstatically while leaping from her chair, racing to the cafe.

Katrina looked at Olivia, giving her a severe glare, "That girl is going to get creamed you know!"

Olivia nodded while looking at her desktop while punching in letters to her paper.

"I know," she whispered, "I wanted her to be with Gaara so that she knows what happened when you get in his way. He just might get into a fight with her."

"Don't remind me, Olive."

"Okay, then I won't say that they might be perfect for each other. Sakura has a bad temper like him, and they both are not afraid to get their hands dirty." Katrina gave her sister a knowing nod and continued to type her paper.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Sakura dashed over to the cafe with high hopes of finding the crimson haired teen that she met not long ago. Her laptop was held firmly with her right hand, and it was flat against her side as she continued to run.

The sun was bright causing her face to burn which made her run rapidly to get away from the extreme heat. The trees leaves, as she scurried under them, were the only source of shade she had. But, once she was took the first step away from the refreshing coolness, she was back in the sun's rays. Sakura wasn;t an outdoor person unless she was at the beach or out on her patio. She would get a tan here and there, but she would always be flirting with boys, or with her friends, who also never liked the heat unless a tan was mentioned. Oh, how Sakura wished to be with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They were the only friends to understand her, and sometimes get her some of the boys that would later dump her.

Time seemed to have cut her thinking short as she set her eyes firmly at the shop. The exterior was brown and white like the interior so there wasn't much difference to it. Sakura walked casually inside the apparent building and looked around. She saw a bunch of people working on their laptops while having a coffee next to them, she liked to work at some quiet places, but this place you could easily hear a pin drop.

She turned her head slightly and saw a flash of red hair.

Gaara was sitting at the table that was closest to the window, a latte firmly in his hand with his laptop on the table. The laptop was black with red rims around it. His other hand was placed on his right cheek while his elbow was placed on the table. He looked to be entirely bored and didn't give a damn about anything.

He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye and gave her a glare. "_Why is she here?!" _Gaara complained to himself, "_I don't like being pestered with a preppy girl like herself. She is always someone who gets things done I can tell. I get things done quickly unlike her." _He turned his eyes back to looking out the window. "_This talk should be fun. Lets see what makes her tick._"

Sakura walked normally to Gaara and took a seat in front of him; eyes firmly locked on his seafoam colored ones. "Would you like to help with a paper, Gaara?" Sakura kindly spoke while giving a cheerful smile with her eyes shut to show her kindness.

"I don't give a damn about a paper," Gaara spoke in an unemotional demeanor. His entire body became tense, and Sakura could easily tell she was making him furious with speaking to him, but she didn't care. She just wanted her paper to be done. Gaara began to speak again, "I don't work with others. I'm a solo person, and you should just scamper off like the little miss perfect you're trying so desperately to be. I know your type, and it just makes me want to hate this world even more," He kept his face locked on the window, but shifted his left eye to the rosette that stood in front of him. Frustration started to boil inside of her like a kettle on the stove. At any given moment she would be in an all out rage and burst.

"Well, at least I don't wear so much airliner you jerk!" Sakura shouted. The tenseness in the room could be cut easily. "All I wanted was to get a damn paper done, and here you are treating me like I'm a pile of garbage!" Sakura stood up from her seat and stomped off over to the redhead, her face started to be covered in sweat over so much anger she was feeling inside. "What kind of man does that to a girl like me?!"

Gaara turned his head forward, but not looking directly at the rosette he began to speak again. "I'm not supposed to be a man remember?" his voice monotone as he spoke, "I'm supposed to be considered a demon since I live to see people in agony and suffering. And, if you don't want to be the person I take it on now, I'd suggest you skip on back to your boarding school and keep your preppy school girl image."

Sakura was both flabbergasted and in full out rage with what she heard Gaara speak. The last time she saw him, he just ignored her. But now hearing those words from his mouth, all she wanted to know what was making him this way, Was it that love didn't come his way? No. Did he really like hurting people? That was a question she wasn't so sure about. But she was cut off by her thinking when she saw a red symbol on the left side of his pale forehead. Love. The kanji for love was tattooed on his skin.

"Wait, what do you have the tattoo on your forehead?" she asked curiously, her tone both sounding curious and filled with anger after his last outburst with her.

"What this?" Gaara pointed with his first finger while touching the mark on his skin. The rosette gave him a slow nod. "This was tattooed on me when I was younger. So that I always remember to love and trust nobody but myself. That's the only way I can continue to feel. All of you people work with each other to get things done, I work alone. You all have families, and well, I prefer to keep that part hidden for I don't care what happens to those pieces of shit that brought me here!" Gaara's eyes started to begin getting full with anger. Going back on his family, he wanted so much to just get away.

Sakura started to be blazed with fear. She didn't know what to do in a predicament that Gaara was in. She slowly went to reach out for his shoulder, but as if on command, Gaara's right hand interlocked and wrapped around Sakura's arm; pressing hard as her arm and his hand started to turn white. "If you ever try to lay your hand on me again, you'll see the demon that had been hiding in me ever since I sent that kid to the hospital a year before you came here."

"You sure love to see people in pain," Sakura whispered, but Gaara heard every word.

"And you're just a bitch who cares more about herself, and her damn friends. You think that you can get by with friends, but I can survive with out them. They're pitiful just like love. It's there one minute and then in vanishes in thin air." He released his hand from Sakura's arm and looked back to looking out the window. "I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid."

Sakura growled inwardly and clenched her hands into fists. The redhead could easily sense her rage, and he was proud of doing so. He actually started to show some signs of happiness that he managed to get to the rosette's skin so deeply.

"I'm not stupid you asshole!" Sakura shouted, "All you care about is yourself, and at least I have friends that care about me and are willing to help me achieve anything!" Sakura gritted her teeth and spoke through them, "Unlike you..."

Gaara didn't speak to her again. He got his wish, and that was all that mattered to him. Love never came his way. Not many times as he ever known what it felt like to be held, or had someone there to say goodnight when he went to sleep. There was never anyone that cared about him when he got hurt. He had to learn almost everything by himself. His father sent him here to get away from a child he went terribly wrong on. Nobody would ever be there for him on the holidays, or on the weekends when they were free. No. He would sit back in his room and think about all the terrible things that he had gone through, and that kept his anger and his hatred fueled. Or as people say, his demon fueled.

Sakura took a few deep breathes and left the redhead alone. She wasn't ready to give in on the verbal fight with him, but she just wanted to get her paper worked on. The teens that watched the scene unfold before them began to work on their paper as if nothing unusual had just occurred. To them, it was just a normal day at the boarding school.

She began to type about how the thirteen colonies came to be, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was the redhead that she had the feud with. But when she turned her head to look back in hopes of seeing him still there so she could give him a piece of her mind, he was gone. She didn't even hear him get up, or heard the tingling of the bell when you left or entered the stop. She was astonished to that and continued to work on the paper, in hopes of clearing her mind.

"You sure to be having problems with that redhead," A male voice rang out beside her. Sakura turned her head around to see a blonde haired man. His hair was also messy as well and he had weird looking whisker marks on his face. His eyes were blue like the ocean when it was clear of anything that was in it. "I have classes with Gaara, and I would try to stay away from him. I've talked with Gaara a few times, but he always tried to make me ticked off so he could start a fight. Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I've heard from a few other girls that some new girl started here, so you must be her."

Sakura gave a nod to the blonde. He sat down across from her; his eyes looking directly at hers to say he was listening to what she was going to say her name is. "My name's Sakura Haruno, and it's very nice to meet you Naruto." she gave him a small smile that showed kindness and respect in it. He hopefully could give her more information on why Gaara was so inexplicably rude to her. But for right now she had to continue on her work before her teacher had a panic attack for having a student handing in a paper late.

Naruto just put his hand over his head and gave a deep yawn, as if trying to fall asleep. Naruto wasn't the one to do work, he would let it slide and then work on it when the teacher had enough of his non-sense, or when he felt like it. It was always the last one in his book.

"Aren't you going to work on your paper, Naruto?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow while Naruto laid his head on his hand.

"I'll do it later," Naruto replied as he crashed onto the table with a thud and instantly fell asleep.

"_He's asleep, but I can still smell the crazy," _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes and worked on her paper some more. All she wanted was to show Gaara that she was just as tough as he was, both verbally and physically. She hoped only then, would she gain his trust...or would she?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

_**I Promise I will be working on more chapters soon. I've been putting some hard work into this, and I hope that I did this chapter justice. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES! I'm also open for any ideas you might have, and if you do give me an idea I'll be sure to mention you. Also, if you review or favorite, I shall do the same thing. Have a nice day peoples, and may it be filled with chocolate and awesome stories and anime! B)**_


	4. Getting to Know A Rose

_**Hey everybody, Like I said I do not own Naruto, and please R&R. I like to listen to what you all have to say about my work. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. I have heard about chapter one and Lily, my cousin wanted to be in the story and she wanted to be known by that name. Sorry about the confusion and I hope you all like it.**_

_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

Sakura was finally finished working on her project after taking nearly two hours to complete. The sun was still high in the sky as she shut her computer off. The time was now fifteen minutes to four. Naruto left an hour ago, so she was all alone now.

"_I hope Olivia and Katrina don't worry about me,"_ Sakura thought to herself as she stretched her back over the chair. She heard a cracking sound from her back, then put her back in its straight formation. _"I'm not one to give up that easily on someone who can change. My roommates can think all they want about him, but I'll show them that he can be helped whether he wants me to or if he'd rather I would just disappear off the face of the earth."_

Seeing that her computer had shut down _completely,_ Sakura tiredly got up from the stool as it scraped against the wooden floor as the noise of it doing so filled the room. She pushed it back in place, and continued on her way back to the school yard. Her mind couldn't help but go back on what Gaara said to her. _You're a bitch who cares more about herself, and her damn friends. _Sakura's mind remembered him saying. "You're damn right I do!" she said to herself before looking back to make sure nobody saw her acting crazy. She then continued to remember what else the redhead spoke to her. _You think that you can get by with friends, but I can survive without them. They're pitiful just like love. It's there one minute and then it vanishes in thin air. _Sakura felt a bit of concern running through her body, but what could she do to help the man that treated her like garbage? Another part of her wanted to get him back so bad by calling her stupid. She wanted to do a verbal fight with him to show that she wasn't afraid of backing down from him.

"_I wonder what the boys school is like?"_ Sakura thought as she stopped in her tracks. A part of her mind was telling her to see what was with the boys that she couldn't see unless you were at the cafe. Another part of her was telling her to run and not look back because if you look back, you're bound to not keep going and you would fall for the trap that was set for her.

Her brain was functioning correctly, for she turned back around and started walking to the boys side of the boarding school. She was thinking that what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so right if the redhead was there and to get him back with a good verbal smack down. The inside of her was also saying that if she continued to walk that way, she was bound to get in trouble. She didn't give a rip anymore. It was time for the redhead to get what was coming to him.

She jumped through some shrubs that were blocking her way to the boarding school. Of course there was a road that turned right into the school, but that was to easy. The school was built and had the same décor as the girls boarding school. The only difference was that there were only boys, and no girls. The same way her school was ruled out.

Boys with different hair, size, and shape walked around the outside of the building. They were all chatting amongst themselves, walking, or were at the coffee shop working on their projects.

"Hey, you can't be seen here girl, how troublesome to see a girl here." The voice of the boy made Sakura give a stunned shriek, and she fell backward out of the shrubs. "You know you can get in trouble with your principle if you're caught eavesdropping on our school." he yawned and lied down on the soft grass.

Sakura gave the lazy teen a once over from head to toe. The teen that laid down a few feet to the right of her, had medium brown hair that was spiked as it was created into a ponytail. He had the regular uniform on for the boys which was a light brown jacket, a white shirt, and long light brown pants that went down to his feet. Along with that, he had on sleek black shoes that shone a bit in the sunlight.

"So, what is your name anyway, ponytail?" Sakura asked as she got up slightly so that she was at a kneel. The boy gave a yawn and shifted his eyes so that his would be interlocked with hers.

"My name's Shikamaru Nara, and what might your name be?" he asked with his eyes closed, "how troublesome." he quietly spoke to himself. Sakura gave him a small smile despite his not caring attitude and replied.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she replied as she stood up to let the boy rest, not knowing if he caught her name or not. She just wanted to find Gaara and give him a taste of what he had dished out to her. If love didn't come his way, she then would have to get some answers so that he could find it. But, the only thing that was worrying to her was if her friends found out what she was doing and tell Shizune on her...or worse...Tsunade the school principle. You wouldn't want to be caught with her. If you were, you would probably beg for death. As what everyone who had to go to her office always put it.

She peeked her head out of the bushes, hoping to catch Gaara anywhere near the school. She saw a small glimpse of red, but when a another student walked past, she saw that the red spot that she saw vanished; like it was a figment of her imagination.

"_Dammit! I was sure that that was him!" _Sakura thought mindfully as she shifted her eyes back and forth, hoping to catch a glimpse of the redhead again. But as she waited she became more and more tense in hope that she could get the boy back for the way he treated her. Before she thought she would get caught, she decided to walk around some more away from the boys. She dashed back and raced to a good spot that was a good enough distance from the boys so it wasn't like she was going there anymore.

The air felt cool as she walked for the wind started to pick up. It beat against her face causing her hair to blow in the wind like a flag. Her red skirt blew up a bit so she had to keep it down most of the time. Her white shirt and red tie stayed put but still beat against her stomach. Her white sandals were still white so that was a good sign.

She looked at one of the signs that was right next to the coffee shop. A sign pointing to the north caught her attention. _The River_, was all that was on the sign, and she remembered hearing from Kendra that it was a beautiful place. _"Maybe I should go there for a change. Mr. Demon wouldn't come to a peaceful place anyway, so this might be a good time to relax."_ Sakura started walking there to catch in the scenery of the woods that led her there. Cherry blossom trees were all around as some of the petals and blossoms fell on the ground, making a petal sidewalk for her. She was starstruck for how pretty this was. Why didn't she come here from the start? She probably never would know.

It didn't take long until she reached the river. It was probably a good ten minutes to reach there from the shop, but it was worth the walk...and the exercise. The scenery again was magnificent, as if she had just stepped into a fantasy. The cherry blossoms were still all around her. The river was so blue like a shiny blue crystal. All Sakura knew was that she loved it here. But, little did she know that a pair of seafoam colored eyes were watching her intently.

"_I wonder why you decided to come here,_" Gaara thought as he lay on top of a high branch away from her. He didn't expect to see her here, but since she was, maybe it would be nice to hear what she has to say, or what she might do. "_I only came here to get some damn peace and quiet away from the guys at the school, but she will do just fine to sooth my demon. When she leaves, I might as well have another argument with her. That should really seal the deal."_ Gaara gave a demonic chuckle to himself that wasn't loud enough for the rosette to here.

Sakura took her sandals off and put feet in the relaxing water. The pain of the sandals were killing her feet, so it nice to finally be able to ease the pain. That was when she got the idea to take her whole body in the water! But, not take off her clothes! She figured maybe that it would be nice to get her clothes cleaned anyway. She dived right in with a big splash. Gaara was in the highest branch close to the water, so when she dived the water rose and got his face wet.

"_I'm gonna pretend that this didn't just happen to me,"_ he thought while wiping the water from his face with his sleeve. He looked back at the rosette and saw some other things that were covering her, and he was a bit shocked, grossed out, but some other part of his body was intrigued. _"Hmm, she might be a bit of a bitch, but her body seems to be in physical condition...great, now I sound like our gym teacher, Guy. Will sanity ever find my way in schools?!"_ he put his palm hard against his face with a hard smack. Ever since he was born, his life was never normal.

Sakura finally got out from the water and began to lie down on the grass that grew around the perimeter of the river. She had a notebook in her hand; which she picked up after leaving it on the grass, and began to draw. She was trying to make a picture of Gaara, but it was hard for her to get the eyes just right. The background she placed him in was that of the river area. He was lying down underneath a cherry blossom tree, and behind it stood the long river. She was desperate to learn more about him. What his hobbies were, who his friends were besides Naruto, and what other things he liked.

The sketching was a bit on the rough side, but when she got it right, she started to draw. The pencil hit the paper with ease, and the shading she used was also with the same pencil. Sakura loved to draw during her free time. She seemed to be in a whole other world when she was in her notebook. She drew a lot of the boys she dated, and so Gaara was the one she didn't really date, but had an interest on. Though that would never reach his ears. Or any others for that matter.

"_Well, this is getting boring really quick,"_ Gaara thought as he had his head resting on his hands. He went to get down from the tree, but that stirred up a bunch of birds, who in return started to flap their wings in his face. _"Flip my life!"_ Gaara thought again as he began to swat at the birds angrily, but the birds were winning the battle so far, for they were getting more pissed than Gaara. He didn't even know that the mother birds were taking care of their babies, and he was right next to some nests, and the mothers who were guarding them.

Sakura paid no heed to what was going on in the trees. She gathered her things and left leaving an angered Gaara to fend the demon birds off by himself.

When Sakura was done with her drawing, but as she looked at the sky, she saw that it was getting darker outside, as it suddenly began to thunder.

"_Great,"_ she thought, "_Just what I need, a thunderstorm when I just got my drawing done..."_ she put her notebook in her jacket pocket and continued on her way. But, as she was walking, she felt a shiver go up her spine. Like she was being watched. She turned her head around, but as she did, a man in a black outfit jumped her, and slammed her against the coffee shop wall; which she was closest to. He had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound. He held a knife close to her chest.

"Give me all of your damn money you whore!" the man angrily spoke, which made Sakura a bit scared. She shook her head. Lightning flashed as she did so. The man rose the knife to strike Sakura's chest, but he felt a hand wrap around his arm. Sakura shifted her eyes to the person who held the man by the arm. To her amazement...it was Gaara.

"You know you're messing with a stupid girl, sir. Also, you're now messing with the demon of the school." Gaara spoke up while looking at the man. His eyes not showing any fear, he held the man's arm in place and kicked him in the stomach.

The man fell to his knees from the force of the kick, but got right back up. Sakura froze in her tracks, not knowing whether to run for her life, or stay and witness the fight before her eyes.

"You bitch!" The man roared at Gaara while still holding the knife firmly in his hand. Gaara showed no fear as he clenched his hands into fists. "You'll pay for that you so called demon!" The man charged at the redhead as the dagger started to lunge at him. Lightning flashed and thunder roared as it suddenly began to rain, hard. Gaara dodged with ease as the man then switched his side and went to the redhead's back, but the same thing happened again. This time, Gaara grabbed the man's wrist and flipped it around taking the dagger away from him.

"You realize, that when you fight a demon," Gaara spoke boldly while shifting his eyes to the man again, "that you can't win so easily." With that being said, he pushed the knife firmly into the man's arm. Blood spewed from his arm as he cried out in pain, though nobody could hear because of the thunder rolling in the background. "Get lost before I make sure that you're gone permanently." The man, listening to what the redhead said, raced out of there faster than a jet engine. Gaara turned to look at where Sakura was standing, but she was gone.

He gave a deep sigh and looked down to see Sakura's notebook on the ground. He picked it up and skipped to a page that had a red marking on it. That was when he saw a picture of him. Lying underneath the cherry blossom tree with the river behind him. He had his eyes open, and he seemed to be holding a flower in his hand.

"_She must seem to take a liking to me," _he thought, "_I'll give her the damn notebook back, but this girl is now starting to lose things now? She really needs to make sure that the next time she sees me fighting a guy, she needs to hold her things firmly in her grasp."_

.,.,.,.,.,.,,,,,,,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_**Okay everybody, and that is the end of chapter four, I hope you all enjoyed it and please R&R. I love to hear what you guys think. Adios Amigos and Amigas :D**_


End file.
